


Among Stars (2020 Remastered)

by AngieImagines



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Suicide, ZADF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieImagines/pseuds/AngieImagines
Summary: Zim is gone and Dib has never felt more lost. There is only one way out for him anymore.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Among Stars (2020 Remastered)

The raven-haired boy stood in front of the wicked old house that once belonged to the most amazing creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Zim. He was an alien, an Irken to be exact, one who was feared for the destruction and havoc he brought upon everyone he came into contact with. He brought chaos and unrest to those he knew, and if Dib were being honest, that was just how he liked it. 

Zim had left a long time ago, and yet, Dib still wasn’t ready to accept he was gone. It was a routine task for him to go and visit the crumbling building that Zim had called home here on Earth. 

Despite how much pain it brought Dib just to think about the invader, visiting the desolate home was the only real source of comfort he got anymore. Rarely did anything else ever manage to put a smile on his face. 

Cutting, addiction, isolation. Bad habits that had formed over time once Dib realized Zim had truly left for good this time. 

Though, at this point, not even that could make him feel. He was numb. He felt nothing anymore. 

Dib had no friends, no real family to go home to, and now, he had no Zim. 

Zim had brought purpose into Dib’s life. Without him, Dib was nothing. He was a mere speck on Earth without a reason to go on anymore.

He was tired. He was tired of being tired. 

The slim hope Dib had of Zim returning died a long time ago along with all his other emotions. 

Not even physical pain felt like much anymore. 

None of that mattered anymore, though.  
Dib stood atop the tallest building in the city, Membrane labs. One last “fuck you” to the man who created him. The man who didn’t even bother to come home when he should have. 

Dib grinned for the first time in 5 years, something highly unexpected of him.

He felt euphoric for the first time in ages, and nothing felt better than the setting sun on his rich caramel skin. The gentle breeze that blew through his hair made him sigh.

Dib closed his heavy-lidded eyes, smiling one last time before he finally stepped over the edge.

He was falling for what both felt like nothing more than a millisecond and an eternity at the same time.

Screams of passersby below, and then, nothing. 

Sweet, blissful, nothing. 

Blinding white light was all Dib saw at first. Intense ringing in his ears covered up all other sounds and Dib was overwhelmed. He felt… content.

By the time the light died down and ringing subsided, his eyes widened, meeting magenta orbs that grew large in return. 

Rushing forward, one step after another until the two embraced tightly. 

Tears, euphoria, and a hug that was very much overdue. 

Dib laughed. The other laughed back. 

Finally. Dib smiled. A real, smile.


End file.
